ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Mebius (Lightning Continuity)
Ultraman Mebius is the tenth Ultra from the Land of Light and the teacher of Ultraman Lightning. Personality Mebius' personality is the same as the original, although this time he's got more experience and is a bit more strategic. History Up until the events of Ultraman Lightning, Mebius' history is the same as the original. Sometime after his adventures on Earth, Mebius became an instructor at the Space Garrison Academy. One day, Mebius' teacher Taro assigned him to train a promising young Ultra named Onyx. Unfortunately, still new to teaching, Mebius was too light on Onyx. The youth, thinking the Ultra Brothers believed him to be weak, fled the Land of Light in search of power. Mebius, considering this to be his greatest failure, attempted to quit his job at the Academy. Sometime after the events of Ultraman Blizzard, Mebius received a message from Taro. A Space Garrison graduate named Adam had, on his first mission, fallen into Jupiter's Great Red Spot, and it gave him startling powers that he needed help to control. None of the other instructors, not even Taro himself, were able to get him anywhere with his abilities. Taro pleaded Mebius, who was familiar with learning how to use new powers, to give teaching one last try for Adam. So Mebius did. With some trial and error, he managed to help Adam control his electric abilities, and eventually master them. Soon afterwards, Adam changed his name to Ultraman Lightning, and was assigned to go to an alternate universe. Wishing to make sure his pupil stayed safe, Mebius asked to follow Lightning. After some back and forth, Taro and his parents allowed Mebius to go. Since then, Mebius has been watching Lightning's progress from his travel sphere in the alternate Earth's atmosphere, ready to enter the fray if his student gets in trouble. Transformation TBA Body Features * Eyes: Mebius' eyes are like that of any other Ultra. He can see clearly in dark environments such as the seafloor and outer space, as well as vast distances. * Color Timer: Mebius possesses a standard color timer. * Mebium Brace: Mebius' signature multipurpose arm gauntlet. He can use various abilities and techniques using the Crystal Circle trackball on the brace. * Ultra Armor: Mebius has standard Ultra Armor skin. His is even more resistant to fire than most Ultras already are, and in Frost Burn mode, he's even resistant to the cold. * Ultra Fins: The V-shaped gold lines on Mebius' body resemble rank symbols. They are actually used to manipulate energy and enhance Mebius' abilities. In Burning Brave and Frost Burn forms, they extend to cover his body, increasing his energy manipulation capabilities. * Fire and Ice Crystals: In Frost Burn form, Mebius foregoes his Mebium Brace in exchange for these red and blue crystals on his chest and arms. The red crystals on the right side of his body help him manipulate fire, while the blue crystals on the left side of his body allow him to manipulate ice. Forms - Burning Brave= Burning Brave Burning Brave is Mebius' super form, which increases his physical strength and grants him fire-based powers. - Frost Burn= Frost Burn Frost Burn is Mebius' new form, gained during a visit to Planet Glacier. This form gives Mebius the power to manipulate both fire and ice. }} Trivia * Mebius takes the role of Zoffy in this series. * Mebius hates the mentioning of the word "Neo," although saying Neos' name is fine. * Since he's technically the Furnozilla's Continuity version of Mebius, I'm going to say Furno is free to use him. Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities) Category:Fan Ultras Category:Variants of existing Ultras Category:KitsuneSoldier